The 12 Days of Snoggletog
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: This is a Httyd Parody to "The 12 Days of Christmas" and we will be posting a One-Shot in this collection every day for The 12 Days of Snoggletog based off of the line in the parody of the song! Happy Snoggletog! (Co-Write between SunshineGirl14 and Fantasygirl12)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! What's up? It's SunshineGirl14 and Fantasygirl1329 here to bring our first co-write! As you can probably tell from the title this is going to be a "12 Days of Christmas" Parody. But instead of just doing a parody, for every line of the song, we will be doing a one-shot, every day for the 12 days of Christmas! Fantasy will be posting all the Even Number one-shots and I will be posting all the Odd number One-Shots. And without further ado, let's get into the parody. =)**

* * *

On the first day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the second day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
two Zippleback heads  
and Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the third day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the fourth day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
and Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the fifth day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Five Golden rings  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the sixth day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Six dragon riders  
Five Golden rings  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the seventh day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Seven axes flying  
Six dragon riders  
Five Golden rings  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

In the eighth day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Eight wild dragons  
Seven axes flying  
Six dragon riders  
Five Golden rings  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the ninth day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Nine dance steps  
Eight wild dragons  
Seven axes flying  
Six dragon riders  
Five Golden rings  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the tenth day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Ten surprise gifts  
Nine dance steps  
Eight wild dragons  
Seven axes flying  
Six dragon riders  
Five Golden rings  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the eleventh day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Eleven classic movies  
Ten surprise gifts  
Nine dance steps  
Eight wild dragons  
Seven axes flying  
Six dragon riders  
Five Golden rings  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

On the twelfth day of Snoggletog Toothless gave to me  
Twelve Chiefly duties  
Eleven classic movies  
Ten surprise gifts  
Nine dance steps  
Eight wild dragons  
Seven axes flying  
Six dragon riders  
Five Golden rings  
Four singing Terrors  
Three cups of Yaknog  
Two Zippleback heads  
And Tuff's Chicken in a Loki tree

* * *

 **Thank Y'all so much for reading, and we hope you enjoy our 12 Days of Snoggletog One-Shot Collection,  
**

 **And we will be back tomorrow with the first One-Shot in this Collection! Bye!**

 **~Fantasygirl1329 and SunshineGirl14**


	2. Tuff's Chicken In A Loki Tree

**Hey Guys! It's SunshineGirl14 here with the first chapter in our "12 Days of Snoggletog" One-Shot Collection! It is Officially the First Day of Christmas! So exciting! I hope ya'll enjoy this, and without furthur ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: After Rtte Season 4**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Song Line: One The First Day of Snoggletog, Toothless gave to me, Tuff's Chicken in a Loki Tree**

 **Summery: The Gang has to make a stop at Outcast Island on the way to Berk for Snoggletog, and Chicken ends up in a Loki Tree...And refuses to come down...**

* * *

"Hiccup! Are you sure we should be flying in this weather? This storm's getting pretty bad!" Astrid shouted over the top of the heavy wind.

"We can make it! It's only a few more hours 'till we reach Berk, and besides, My Dad would kill me if we don't get there in time for Snoggletog, and we don't know how long this storm is gonna last!" Hiccup shouted back to her

"I'm cold! I knew I never should of got out of bed this morning." Snotlout whined.

" _You're_ cold?! You're the only one who even has a dragon who can light it self on fire!" Fishlegs protested.

"Guys would you just quit arguing? We have to keep going otherwise we'll never make it in time for snoggle-Ahhhhh!" Hiccup cut himself off mid-sentance as Toothless' tailfin froze up, and they started plummeting towards the ocean!

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, as Stormfly dove after the one legged boy, and his dragon.

Right before they hit the water though, Hiccup managed to force the tailfin open, and at the last second, they glided right over the water, but the sudden stop, caused all the water around them to fan out in a big wave. They quickly regained altitude, rejoining, their friends.

"Hiccup! Thank Thor, there's no way we can get all the way to Berk. Especially if TToothless' tailfin is freezing up. I'm sure your dad would rather us get there late in one piece, then us getting there having to tell him your stubbornness got you killed on the way there." Astrid told him sternly.

"Fine. We'll have to land at Outcast Island. It's the closet place to land. We should be able to get there within a quarter hour."

Not as simple as you'd think it is though, over the next fifteen minutes to Outcast Island, Toothless' tailfin froze up three more times, and by the time they landed there they were all exhausted.

They all headed up to the Outcasts' great hall, and they knocked loudly on the door. A few moments later, Alvin the Treacherous opened the massive door.

"Oi, 'iccup! What are you and the dragon riders doin' 'ere? Come in! Come in!" He told them hurriedly, letting them out of the cold weather outside.

"T-Thanks Alvin. Sorry to intrude. We were trying to make our way to Berk for Snoggletog, and this snow storm was so bad that it was freezing Toothless' tailfin, and we had to land somewhere." Hiccup explained.

"No intrusion at all! We're honored to 'ave you 'ere!" Alvin greeted warmly. "Make yourselves at 'ome!"

"Thank you Alvin." Hiccup said gratefully, as some Outcasts handed them some blankets.

"Alright Chicken," Tuffnut said heading over by the fire. "Time for your bed time story." Ruff followed him.

Fishlegs and Snotlout started talking with some of the Outcasts, and Astrid and Hiccup were catching up with Alvin.

That night they all slept on blankets on the floor of the great hall by the fire. And all seemed to be well until morning when...

"CHICKEN! CHICKEN! WHERE ARE YOU?! GUYS CHICKEN IS GONE!" They all groggily woke up from Tuff's frantic shouts.

"What's wrong Tuff?" Hiccup yawned. "Chicken is missing!" He said, sobbing loudly, and dramatically.

Hiccup sighed. He went to door of the great hall peeking out. "Well, the snow seems to have let up. We should be heading out soon anyway."

"B-B-But Hiccup! We're not gonna leave without Chicken are we?!" Tuff gasped, horrified at even the thought of leaving Chicken behind.

"Of course not Tuff." Hiccup said putting a hand on Tuffnut's shoulder.

"Alright gang. We're all gonna look for Chicken, and as soon as we find her, we're heading out." They all nodded, and started looking around the great hall for Chicken.

Once they officially decided that Chicken wasn't there, they went out and started searching the Island, and they were to have their dragons send otu a signal as soon as Chicken was found.

"Chicken! Come on girl, where are you? It's time to go!" Hiccup shouted, looking in bushes, and all the nooks and crannies he could find.

"Chicken! Come out! Come out, where ever you are! Tuffnut's looking for you!" Astrid tried calling, as she looked in the arena.

"Chicken, come here Chicken! Don't you wanna go back to Berk for Snoggletog?" Fishleg's tried shouting to the stubborn chicken.

"Come on out you stupid bird! I am not going to spend my Snoggletog Eve searching for something that I could be eating back on Berk!" Snotlout shouted annoyed.

"Chicken! Where are you! Come on what did I do wrong? Don't you want to come home for Snoggletog!" Tuffnut pleaded, as Ruffnut looked around for Chicken with him.

But no matter where they looked they couldn't find Chicken. Until...

A purple blast exploded in the air, which was Toothless' signal. They all rushed to wear the signal had gone off. And found Hiccup...yelling at a tree?

"Chicken! Get down here this instant! Don't you test my patience!" Hiccup shouted at the stubborn Chicken which would not budge from it's spot high up in a Loki Tree. And by the look on it's face it seemed to be mocking Hiccup.

"Don't you laugh at me! I'm not the one that climbed up in a Loki Tree in the middle of devastating winter! Now for Thor's sake get down here!"

Astrid couldn't suppress a giggle. Just as Tuffnut arrived he saw Chicken up in the Tree. "Chicken!" He shouted happily, as he outstretched his arms.

Chicken immediately hopped down the Loki Tree and into Tuff's arms. Leaving a fuming Hiccup, as he grumbled over to Astrid muttered something along the lines of "Stupid Chicken."

"Alright Gang! Let's get to Berk for Snoggletog!" Astrid said, with a humorous note still in her voice as she patted Hiccup on the shoulder.

And with that they all took to the sky heading to Berk for the Holidays.

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed that One-Shot! And are having a Merry First Day of Christmas!**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM!**

 **Happy Snoggletog! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	3. Two Zippleback Heads

**Hi, I'm Fantasygirl1329 here with the 2nd one-shot in "The 12 Days in Snoggletog" on the second day of Christmas. This is actually the first thing I've ever written so I hope you like it!**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: After Rtte Season 4**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Song Line: One The Second Day of Snoggletog, Toothless gave to me, Two Zippleback Heads  
**

 **Summery: Ruff and Tuff are working on Barf and Belch's Snoggletog present all day. So that means Hiccup gets enlisted to watch their dragon for the day! And watching this Zippleback is no easy task. Even for The Dragon Master!  
**

* * *

It was a quiet morning on Dragon's Edge, and Hiccup was in his hut working on Astrid's Snoggletog gift. It has to be perfect since it will be their first Snoggletog as a couple. He was almost done when he was startled by Ruff and Tuff barging into his hut with a shout of "Hiccup!"

He turned to look at them, putting down Astrid's present which he'd have to finish later.

"We need you to watch Barf and Belch today. We're working on their Snoggletog present and they can't see it. So keep them away from our hut." Tuff said, before they started to leave the hut.

"Wait, remember last time I had to watch them?" Hiccup shouted at them, "And, they're gone." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"C'mon bud, let's find that Zippleback." He motioned for Toothless to follow him.

They found Barf and Belch outside the Twins' hut trying to get in. They were banging their heads against the door. "You've got to be kidding me." Hiccup muttered, "Barf, Belch come here!"

The Zippleback heads looked at each other and turned back to the door of the hut. Barf opened his mouth and Hiccup realized what they intended to do, "No no no no no, don't blow up the door!" He ran towards them. "How about you follow me? You don't want me to get an eel, do you?"

They gave him a horrified look and reluctantly followed him. "Good, now, you can't go into Ruff and Tuff's hut, so what do you do to pass the time?"

"Ahh, watch out bud!" Hiccup swerved to avoid a blast from the Zippleback. He had followed Barf and Belch to a cliff with a bunch of rock. Barf and Belch then started to blast apart the rock, he figured that they were creating something, but it has yet to actually take a recognizable shape.

Hiccup and Toothless hovered to the side, and watched while they did this. They had to avoid a few blasts that were bigger than the others.

"The Twins better be done with whatever they are doing soon" Hiccup grumbled. So far they had flown around the island, Hiccup had to stop Barf and Blech from blowing a bunch of things up multiple times before they found this rock cliff.

Hiccup was pretty much done with Barf and Belch. He wanted Ruff and Tuff to be done with what they were doing, he just wanted to go back to his hut and finish Astrid's present. Toothless was also annoyed with them.

Hiccup's attention was brought back to the Zippleback when a particularly large blast exploded. After the smoke cleared, we saw that the image they were making was starting to resemble Ruff, Tuff, and Chicken, albeit a little sloppy looking.

Hiccup follows as Barf and Belch abandon their project and start flying down towards the forest.

"Hiccup!" He turns around to see Stormfly flying towards him. "Where have you been? Snotlout is being unbearable!" She shouts.

"Good day to you too, Milady" he called back. "I've been making sure Barf and Belch don't get into trouble all day."

"Can't The Twins do that? Those muttonheads haven't been doing anything this morning" Astrid said, as they flew next to each other.

"Apparently they can't because they're working on their Snoggletog gift. They came into my hut this morning while I was working on something." He answered, shaking his head.

"Well, you better get back to watching them because they just started walking into that cave" She pointed.

"Wait, what!" He looked, sure enough they were heading into a cave inside a hill. "Oh Thor, I better make sure they don't cause a disaster."

As he flew toward the cave he heard Astrid laughing behind him. "Ok Bud, let's find that dragon."

He found Barf and Belch at a fork in the tunnel, in the middle of an argument. They both wanted to go different ways. Barf and Belch were snapping at each other, and fighting. Hiccup rushed to stop them. He held out his arms to each head in an attempt to calm them. "I think Ruff and Tuff rubbed off on you too much." Hiccup sighed, "Alright let's get back to the Edge. Hopefully Ruff and Tuff are finished. I don't know how they control you or how they get you guys to listen to them."

They arrive back at the Twins' hut after a few detours, where Barf and Belch got distracted and flew off. By this time it was mid-afternoon, and Hiccup was hoping he could get back to working on Astrid's gift. He knocks, "Ruff, Tuff? Are you done? Can you please take your dragon back?"

He hears Tuff's voice from inside, "Of course not, my dear Hiccup. This kind of perfection takes time, how do you expect us to finish this masterpiece in such a short amount of time. Now stop bothering us and go back to keeping Barf and Belch away." Hiccup sighs, "Well, there goes the rest of my day."

The rest of the night is spent trying to keep Barf and Belch away from the Twins and keep them out of trouble. So a few piles of fish and explosions later, the Twins are finally done with what they were working on and ready to take their dragon back.

"I'm sure that Belch was just perfect today." Tuff says before whispering to Hiccup, "but Barf on the other hand definitely caused a ton of trouble."

"Hey I heard that! I'll have you know, that Barf is perfect and Belch is the troublemaker!" Ruff shouts back. Hiccup interferes before the Twins get into a fight. "You all are made for each other. So Ruff, Tuff just take your dragon and give them their gift or whatever you were working on."

When Hiccup gets back to his hut, he collapses on his bed, "Bud, I don't want to have to ever deal with Barf and Belch alone again." He says to Toothless. He looks at Astrid's gift which is still laying on the bench, unfinished. He groans, he'll finish it tomorrow.

He falls asleep and is woken up a little later to a couple explosions, the Twins' cheering, and a Zippleback roar. "Ugh, I'll deal with whatever their doing in the morning."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Writing the Twins is so fun. Sorry this is really late. I had a busy day.**

 **But you are always welcome to leave a Review or PM me or SunshineGirl.**

 **Merry Christmas!/Happy Snoggletog!**

 **~*~Fantasygirl1328~*~**


	4. Three Mugs Of Yaknog

**Hey Guys! It is now the Third Day of Christmas and I hope you all had a fantastic day and are all enjoying this lovely Holiday season! Now let's just get into the story! =D**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: After Rtte Season 4**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Song Line: One The Third Day of Snoggletog, Toothless gave to me, Three Mugs of Yaknog  
**

 **Summery: Astrid is perfecting her Yaknog recipe...and Hiccup is nominated to be the taste tester. What could go wrong?  
**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Hiccup heard his girlfriend call. He turned to see Astrid excitedly coming towards him.

"Well good evening M'lady." He said giving her a quick kiss as soon as she reached him.

She grinned back. "Guess what? All day I've been working on perfecting my yaknog recipe! And I have a few more ideas I want to try out. So I was wondering if you'd come taste test them for me." Astrid said nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement.

Hiccup's smile faltered. "Um, you want me to be the taste tester for your yaknog?" He said chuckling nervously at the end.

"Yeah!" She said practically ready to drag him back to her hut to try her new um, _concoction._

"O-Oh yeah! I'd love to." Hiccup said plastering on a fake smile, and putting a "cheerful" tone in his voice.

"Great! Yay!" She said grabbing his arm and running to her hut.

 _Wait! but I haven't had time to say good bye to my internal organs! I know I'm gonna miss them after I drink that yaknog._ Hiccup thought sarcastically. Dreaded the moment he had to drink her "new recipe"

 _So long world. I guess I'll be spending snoggletog in Vallhalla after I drink Astrid's yaknog. And I was so looking forward to spending it on Berk._

 _Just shut up! stop being sarcastic!_

 _Fiiiiiiiine. Why am I telling myself to shut up in my mind? Just stop talking ugh! Nevermind._

 _..._

Hiccup sat down at Astrid's table, a heavy sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach, as he watched Astrid going around the kitchen getting a mug, and pouring the disgusting looking "drink" into it. He didn't even know if it could be called a drink at this point.

"Alright! Try it out!" She smiled handing the mug with a lumpy, moldy, gross looking drink, and he could swear he saw some yak hairs lurking around in the liquid. His stomach churned just looking at it.

But any thoughts of rejecting the drink, or fleeing for his life, vanished when he saw Astrid's beaming face, waiting for him to take a sip.

 _Well, she did say she tried a new recipe. Maybe it doesn't taste as bad as it looks?_ He thought.

And before he could regret his decision, he took a huge sip of it. He nearly gagged, and choked trying to swallow the disgusting drink all the while trying not to show evidence of how awful it was on his face. Once he finally managed to get it down, and somewhat recover from the awful drink, he looked back up at Astrid.

"Well?" She asked eagerly.

"It's," _The worse thing that I have ever drunk in my entire 18 years of living on this planet._ "Wonderful Astrid." He smiled, lying.

"Really?" She beamed. "Great cause I have two more different versions I want to try out!" She said grinning, practically skipping back to the kitchen.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw her so happy and cheerful, and would hate to get her spirits down.

But at the moment he was trying to make sure that his stomach's contents stayed down. He could still taste it in his mouth and he just wanted to go brush his teeth a thousand times, and his stomach was churning at the poisoning it had been given.

But he concluded that it was worth it to see Astrid happy.

...

It was NOT worth it. Defiantly NOT worth it.

The second time Astrid brought it to him it was green with yellow and white chunks in it! There is no way anyone in there right mind would drink something like that! Unless you're Hiccup Haddock, and don't like hurting your girfriend's feelings. So it pushed down any thoughts of saying no, and the last yaknog he had that was trying to make it's way back up.

But he did what he did with the last one and just drank it quickly. But it was not better. If anything it was WORSE. The instant that he managed to swallow it, his stomach churned, and he ran for the waste bin on the other side of the room, emptying his stomach's contents. He heard Astrid yelp his name, but was barely aware of it.

He felt a hand on his back, and someone pulling his bang's out of his face. As soon as he finished vomiting, he groaned leaning back against Astrid. He was pretty sure her yaknog had given him food poisoning.

"You lied to me...didn't you." She sighed, sounding slightly angry.

He winced. "Yeah..." He sighed. "I'm so sorry Hiccup...I thought, I could make it even better then before. But I don't think anyone liked it much before either, did they?" She sighed.

He was about to reply, when his stomach tightened, and he abruptly sat up right, barfing into the waste bin again. Then he kept dry heaving, whcih was painful. When his stomach finally settle down again, he leaned back against Astrid once more.

She sighed sadly. "Let's get you to bed."

She helped him all the way back to his hut and took care of him the rest of the day till he was starting to feel a little better. And by the next morning he was back on his feet-er, foot.

The next day Astrid had been upset (mostly angry) that she couldn't make any good food.

 _Stupid yaknog. I can't make anything right! And of course Hiccup lied to me! Did I actually expect him to tell me if it was awful?! And now I've given him food poisoning! Good going Astrid."_ She thought angrily.

A knock on the door interrupted her brooding. She went and opened it and saw Hiccup standing there grinning, with a box of several ingredients.

"Um, Hey Hiccup! What's all this?" She asked surprised.

"I decided to come over and help you come up with a new, um, slightly more enjoyable, yaknog recipe!" He told her grinning.

"Wait really? You'd actually help me make it again after yesterday?" She asked shocked.

"Anything for M'Lady." He said doing a slight bow. Astrid grinned.

...

After hours upon hours of working on the recipe they finally perfected it and it actually tasted really good.

"You know, this is so different from the original, we should rename it." Hiccup said taking a sip of his frothy delicious cup of cheer.

"How about," Astrid said pausing to think a moment as she took a sip of her holiday drink. "eggnog. Since we added eggs to it."

"Perfect." Hiccup agreed. And with that they clinked their mugs together, and every Snoggltogafter that everyone in every viking home was enjoying a frothy holiday treat called eggnog.

* * *

 **So what did ya'll think of the chapter? =D Sorry this got posted so late at night, I was gone like all day today, and then I had to cook dinner when I got home. So yeah it's been a busy day, but I managed to get it out tonight so I'm just happy about that Oh, and a funnny thing I wanted to point out is that, In the first httyd movie Hiccup managed to swallow a raw fish, that had been regurgitated by a dragon. Yet in gift of the night Fury, he couldn't even swallow Astrid's yaknog! so it must be REALLY bad! And sorry if Astrid seems a little OOC but I did just write this at almost 11:00 at night so bear with me. =P Anyway thanks for reading so much and have a Merry Chrstimas and Happy Snoggletog! Bye!  
**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	5. Four Singing Terrors

**Hi, Fantasygirl again, here with the fourth day and one-shot of this collection! So, here we go into the one-shot. I hope you like it!**

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: After Rtte Season 4**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Song Line: One The Fourth Day of Snoggletog, Toothless gave to me, Four Singing Terrors  
**

 **Summery: Fishlegs teaches a flock of Terrible Terrors to "sing" Snoggletog carols. Only it sounds more like screeching then actual singing, and it's driving the riders crazy!  
**

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Look at this!" Hiccup turns to see Fishlegs running towards him followed by a flock of four Terrors.

"Fishlegs, what's got you so excited?" He asks, seeing the other boy's face. "And what's with all the Terrors?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to show you, Hiccup. I figured since it's the Snoggletog season, we needed music, because what's Snoggletog without our carols? So, I taught these Terrors how to sing!" Fishlegs explains, starting to get really excited.

"That's amazing, Fishlegs! How did you manage that?" Hiccup looks at the Terrors with interest.

"Well, Hiccup it was easy, I was humming the songs to Meatlug and a terror that was near, started to roar in the rhythm and I experimented with it and eventually, it took a while, but I got this flock of Terrors singing! Here I'll show you!" Fishlegs turned to the Terrors, "ready, guys? And sing!" He blew into a whistle a couple of times.

The Terrors started to sing, if you could call it that. It was more like screeching that might have had some sort of rhythm, not at all like a death song's song, that actually had a tune. This just hurt your ears. Toothless started whining and tried to cover his ears, and Hiccup stood there cringing, not wanting to tell Fishlegs that what he worked on all day, sounded terrible.

The Terrors finally finished their "song". Fishlegs turned to Hiccup, "So, what do you think?"

"It's great, Fishlegs. Um, why don't you go show that to the others?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Great idea, Hiccup! Bye!" He ran off, probably to find some one else to show his symphony of Terrors to.

"Ugh. C'mon bud. Let's get out of here." He summoned Toothless.

Over on the other side of the Edge, Fishlegs found Snotlout and the Twins. He was in the process of showing them what he'd taught the Terrors.

"Alright, Fishface, we get it, you got the Terrors to sing. So what? Why are you showing us?" Snotlout asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'll have you know Snotlout, that this is an art form and-"

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it." Snotlout interrupted. Fishlegs sighed, "here we go, guys."

The Terrors started their song. "Ahh, what is that noise? Make it stop!" They started shouting.

Fishlegs huffed, "Hiccup liked it. You guys just don't appreciate music." He flew away.

A while later, Astrid found Hiccup working on an invention in his hut. "That better not be another flight suit. Those never end well."

"Oh, come on. If I can get it right, it can be a huge help. But what can I do for you, Milady?" He greeted.

"What? I can't just visit my boyfriend? But that's not why I'm here. You need to talk to Fishlegs about those Terrors. They are getting on everyone's nerves. They started screeching while I was practicing with my axe, I almost hit Stormfly!" Astrid responded.

Hiccup sighed. "I know. I can't get anything done, when they start."

"You need to talk to him, you know." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to him." Astrid gave him a skeptical look, "I will, I promise. Just trust me. I'll do it."

"Great." Astrid smiled, "Do it soon. Ok, babe?" She kissed him on the cheek, "Have fun working."

"Bye, Milady." She left him alone with his thoughts, to try to figure out how to break it to Fishlegs that the singing Terrors aren't a good idea.

Over the next couple days, the Terrors continued to sing and wake people up at very early hours of the morning, and just continued to screech and frustrate everyone. Hiccup stilled hadn't figured out how to tell Fishlegs, who seemed to immensely enjoy having the Terrors around. He could usually be seen walking around the Edge humming, singing or whistling along with the Terrors.

Astrid confronted him about the issue again, "Hiccup you need to tell him. It's unbearable."

"I know, but look at him," He gestured at the ground where Fishlegs was with Meatlug and whistling Snoggletog songs, "he's happy with them here. He's completely in the Snoggletog spirit."

"Hiccup, He doesn't need singing Terrors to be in the Snoggletog spirit. We don't need it either." She said, "Listen, the sooner you tell him the better. We can come up with something else for our Snoggletog carols."

Hiccup sighed, "Ok, I'll tell him now. Better just get it done. Bud, take me down." They landed. "Hey, Fishlegs, can I talk to you?" He shouted, the Terrors made it hard to hear.

"Sure Hiccup. What do want to talk about?" Fishlegs motioned for the Terrors to stop.

"Ok, so it's about the Terrors. They're really loud and-"

"And annoying and no one likes them because they don't sound good. Hiccup, I already know. I'm not blind. I just thought it was a really good idea." Fishlegs interrupted.

"And it was a good idea. But maybe Terrors weren't the best idea, I'm sure we can figure something out that will sound better. How about we go to my hut and try to figure something out." Hiccup smiled, and Fishlegs beamed back with a smile on his face.

"Really? That'd be great! I think I already have a few ideas." He started to list them off and they walked to Hiccup's hut with Toothless and Meatlug following them.

* * *

 **So, there we go. The fourth day done! Feel free to Review or PM me or SunshineGirl!**

 **Happy Snoggletog!**

 **~*~Fantasygirl1329~*~**


	6. Five Golden Rings!

**Hey guys! first let me say that we are so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry for not updating, but we were lacking inspiration, and I got contacts, and wasn't able to look at any screens without getting a headache, when I first got them, and Christmas has been crazy with getting all the gifts together and Ugh, Chaos! But here it is the one-shot for the 5th day of Snoggletog! (And it's actually the 8th day of Snoggletog) But tomorrow we should hopefully have 6 and 7 posted, and then We can hopefully catch up and get everything posted before Christmas. =) Anyway, without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: The beginning of Rtte Season 5  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance**

 **Song Line: One The Fifth Day of Snoggletog, Toothless gave to me, Five Golden Rings!  
**

 **Summery: Hiccup is trying to make the perfect engagement ring for Astrid, and he plans to propose to her on Snoggletog.  
**

* * *

Hiccup sighed. He had been in the forge since before the sun was up. The gang was back on Berk for about a week celebrating Snoggletog, and he was planning on proposing to Astrid on Snoggletog. He was trying to make the ring to give to her and it just was not working. It had to be...perfect. After a few more hours of working, he decided to see what his friends thought.

So he whistled for Toothless, who obediently came over, and then he hopped on and they went off to find the other dragon riders.

...

"Hey Fishlegs!" He called out as he landed in the middle of the training arena, where Fishlegs stood grooming Meatlug.

"Hi Hiccup. What's up?"

"This is the ring for Astrid I wanted to see if you thought it was good enough." He said pulling it out of his pocket and showing it to Fishlegs.

"Oh, no. You seem, disapointed. What is it?"

"Well it just...I mean...No offense but..." Fishlegs stuttered.

"Oh for the love of Thor, just tell me Fishlegs." Hiccup groaned in exasperation.

"I just feel like you oculd do better, I mean you've made so many amazing things that I guess I'm just, well as you said disapointed."

"Ugh, I guess I'm back to the Forge then. It has to be perfect." Hiccup sighed.

"Alright, let's go Bud."

...

As they were on there way back to the Forge they passed the Twins. "Well, never hurts to get a couple more opinions." He muttered, shifting the tailfin to let Toothless land.

"Hey Guys!" Hiccup greeted landing.

"Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut said back, as he and Ruff turned to their auburn haired friend.

"So I'm working on the ring for Astrid, and-"

"What ring?" Tuff asked.

"Are you getting betrothed or something?" Ruff asked.

Hiccup sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes guys. I'm proposing to her on Snoggletog remember?"

"Oh yeah!" They said at once. He rolled his eyes.

"I was wanted your opinion on the ring." He showed it to them

"Ugh, Hiccup! I thought you were more creative then that! That looks awful!" Tuff said.

"Yeah. Disappointing. I'm underwhelmed." Ruff agreed.

"And Hiccup's about to be overwhelmed, trying to perfect the ring." Tuff added.

"You know, you're underwhelmed, Hiccup is overwhelmed why can't anybody ever just be whelmed?" Tuff said to Ruff.

By then Hiccup decided to head back to the forge knowing the Twins wouldn't be anymore help. He sighed again. He had a lot of work to do.

...

By the time he finished the second ring it was about noon, and he was on his way to ask Fishlegs what he thought of this one when he ran into Snoutlout.

"Hey Hiccup, what's that you got there?" He said trying to snatch it out of Hiccup's hands. But Hiccup quickly held it out of reach

"Astrid's ring, Snotlout. What do you think of it?" He asked holding it close enough for him to see, but tight enough that he couldn't just snatch it out of his hand.

"Lame! Come on Hiccup! You could do better then that! I mean that just looks plain AWFUL!" Snotlout said howling with laughter. Hiccup rolled his eyes in exasperation, and went off to find Fishlegs, and after Fishlegs agreed that He could still do better, he was back to the forge trying to make the perfect ring.

...

When he got to the third ring, it's not that it looked bad. It just wasn't perfect, he didn't even bother showing it to the gang. So he slaved away in the forge for hours on end He came up with the fourth ring which was by far the best on he had made, but it was still...not quite there yet. He showed it to the gang and they all thought it looked great, but He just didn't think it was right yet.

He spent the next several hours in the forge, nobody had heard from him for a long time, and just when Fishlegs was going to check on him, he came and found him grinning like mad. "I did it Fishlegs! I made Astrid the perfect ring!"

And it was indeed perfect. It was gold with sliver interwining around the gold, and a blue stone in the middle that looked different shades of blue depending on what lighting it was in. There were small diamonds coming up to meet the big blue jewel, and it all around just looked gorgeous, and very Astrid."

"Wow." Fishlegs breathed. "That looks amazing Hiccup!" Fishlegs squealed, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"T-Thanks Fish-legs, n-now if I could just, _- **breath!** "_ Hiccup gasped out. "Oh right! Sorry." Fishlegs said putting him down. "Thanks." Hiccup said panting.

"Well. Now I just have to propose." He said smiling. And he knew just when he was going to do it. At the big Snoggletog Party tomorrow night.

...

Astrid stood looking around the Great Hall, smiling. Everyone was having a great time and it was the most festive and happy time of year.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I have this dance M'lady?" Hiccup asked, bowing slightly, as another snoggletog carol started up.

She grinned, taking his hand, heading out to the dance floor with him.

And surprisingly, Hiccup was really good at dancing. (Even if he only had one leg) After they danced to several songs, Hiccup leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Come with me." And before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the great hall, he took her up onto the same platform that all those years ago he had watched Toothless being taken away by all the viking ships, as they went to find the dragon's nest.

Astrid looked at him confused. He just smiled softly. "I brought you here because...this is where I stood on one fo the hardest days of my life. I had lost everything. My dad, my village, my best friend. But through all that. You were there, you helped me, gave me the talk I needed, and when no one else believed, me when everyone else abandoned me...you were still here."

"And in this same spot, where I first knew that I would have you no matter what happened, through thick and thin, I could always count on you. In this same place I want you to know the same thing. I want this to be the place that you know, you can always count on me, and I wont's leave you, no matter what, and that you have me no matter what. And that there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. So...I wanted to ask you..."

He trailed off, pulling the ring out of his pocket, and getting down on one knee (which is harder than you think, since he only has one leg)

Astrid, just made a small choked up sound, her eyes filling with tears.

"Astrid Rane Hofferson...Will you marry me?" He asked, grinning that stupid dorky grin of his.

Astrid couldn't think of anything else to say, she just pulled him to his feet, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and after the kiss ended he slid on the ring.

She smiled. "I guess you won't be 'The Fearless Astrid Hofferson' anymore. I guess you'll have to be 'The Fearless Astrid Haddock' now." Hiccup grinned tears in his eyes as he looked down at his soon to be wife.

"Well, I guess we should tell everyone back at the great hall." Astrid said, grabbing his hand, as they started walking back to the great hall.

As they stood outside the doors to the great hall Hiccup turned to her saying, "I love you M'lady." "I love you too Dragon Boy." And with that, they kissed again.

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a Review or PM Me or Fantasygirl1329!**

 **And Have A Merry Christmas/Happy Snoggletog!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
